Forbidden Love
by PirateMistress123
Summary: Driven by circumstances away from England, Eleanor Norrington decides to go live with her brother and his wife in Port Royal, but on the way there she runs into Jack Sparrow and realizes that there is more to life than duty and propriety. JackOC.
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to SparrowsVixen since she requested I do it. This will be my first Jack/OC fic ya'll, so go easy on me. This is kind of a continuation of my other fic, Hope for Love, but you don't need to read that to understand this really. It deals with the story of Commodore Norrington and his wife in this story, Lorraine. This story will take place… a few months after that one. Well here's my first chapter. Please R&R: )

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for the OCs.

Chapter One

James Norrington sighed as he read the letter before him. It was from his sister. He hadn't corresponded with or seen her in quite some time. She had left for England with some friends of the family when she was 16. They occasionally wrote each other, but for the most part, they had lived out their own lives. Now, she was planning to come back.

It wasn't that he minded her returning to Port Royal. No, quite the opposite. It would be wonderful to see his sister again. But there was a man in England whom he and some of her friends had been hoping that she would marry. According to her letter, that had not worked out. She was coming back to Port Royal in hopes of a better life, and although the letter didn't mention it, James knew: financial support and shelter. It didn't bother him. He had always loved his sister and would do anything to help her. But now he was married, and Lorraine had just recently had their first child. He had to think of them first.

He turned away from the letter and looked to where Lorraine sat in the rocking chair by the fire. She had a now four month old Elias in her arms as she hummed a soothing tune, trying to persuade him to fall asleep. James couldn't help but note how lovely she looked sitting there with their child. She looked up to see him watching her and blushed a little. "Who is the letter from?" she asked quietly as she stood and went to place Elias in his bassinet.

"My sister," James replied, remembering to keep his voice soft so as not to wake the baby.

"Eleanor?!" Lorraine exclaimed happily, coming to stand by his side, "Why I haven't see or heard from her in so long. I was so disappointed when she couldn't make it to the wedding. How is she?"

James shrugged. "Not as well as I had hoped," he replied. Lorraine's eyes widened, and he quickly continued, "No she's not sick or hurt or anything of that sort. She's just unhappy in England and wishes to return to Port Royal."

"That's wonderful!" Lorraine continued, smiling, "Well, not the part about her being unhappy of course, but about her coming to Port Royal. She can stay with us. It will be lovely. I'd be so happy to see her again after all these years."

James smiled at seeing his wife so excited. "Since you are so ecstatic about it, I will write to her at once saying that she is welcome in our home."

"Of course you will," Lorraine scolded, "How could you think anything different? She is your sister."

"I never said that I was going to turn her away, Lorraine," he said defensively as he searched for some paper to send a return letter on.

"Good," she replied, "Oh, it will be wonderful! I'm so glad Elias will get to meet his aunt." She paused. "But I thought you said that she was probably going to marry that… umm… Lord something or another."

James sighed. "Yes, well we thought that she was going to marry him, but Eleanor has just told me that things did not work out as any of them thought. She said she would explain more thoroughly when she saw me in person."

Lorraine nodded understandingly. "Of course. I'm sure she has a good reason, James. I know more than anyone what it's like to be pressured into a marriage. You wouldn't want her to have married the man if he was someone like Wellington, would you?"

"Certainly not," James replied vehemently. He hated to even hear Wellington's name mentioned after Lorraine being engaged to him. Luckily, that problem had been taken care of.

"Good," Lorraine said with a smile, "Who knows, maybe she'll find a good man who she loves here in Port Royal."

"I hope so," he replied, "But not all are as lucky as we are."

She smiled at him. Then a twinkle appeared in her eye. That was a warning to him that she was forming a plan. "James," she cooed in a sweet voice as she walked behind him and began to massage his shoulders, "You know, Andrew is still unmarried. I daresay, he and Eleanor…."

James cut her off abruptly. "No, Lorraine." His voice was stern and firm. "Lieutenant Gillette is perfectly capable of managing his own love life. He doesn't need you to go pairing him up with anyone."

"But, dear," she protested, "He's been so good to us and little Elias! He's practically your brother! The least we can do is find him a good woman to marry!"

James rolled his eyes at her. "I'd say he would appreciate it much more if we left him to his own affairs."

She scoffed. "Men!"

"Besides," he continued, "They've only met briefly, and we don't even know if they like each other."

"But I'm sure…!"

"No, Lorraine," he told her firmly, "No and that's final. Work you matchmaking on someone else."

"But…."

"_No, _Lorraine."

She sniffed angrily and crossed her arms under her breasts as she turned away from him. "Fine," she said furiously, "But know that I'm not happy with you at all, James Norrington." He grinned at her back. Seeing her like this was usually something that made him chuckle. She usually didn't stay angry with him for long. He had ways of warming her up to him again. She turned back to face him, and he had to quickly hide his smile. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He worked hard to keep a straight face. "I believe I shall just have to cope with your anger the best way that I can. It shall be difficult, but I believe I will pull through."

She glared at him. "You are infuriating." She turned and began stomping towards their room. "I'm going to bed."

James watched her disappear then with a shake of his head turned his attention back to the letter he was writing.

_Dear Eleanor, _

_It is good to hear from you…._

---------

"Miss Norrington, a letter for you."

Eleanor Norrington looked up from her breakfast at the servant who held a piece of paper out to her. She quickly snatched it from his hands. Could it be…? Yes! Yes, it was! She had sent a letter to her brother in Port Royal weeks ago, asking to come stay with him, and this was his reply. She pushed a strand of her dark brown her away from her face as she began to read.

_Dear Eleanor,_

_It is good to hear from you. Lorraine and I were disappointed that you couldn't make it to our wedding and then when our son, Elias was born. We both wish to express that you are always welcome in our home for as long as you like. Lorraine is joyous that she will get to see you again, and that you will get to meet our Elias. I too am overjoyed that we will be reunited after so long a separation. I am eager to read your reply._

_Always your loving brother, _

_James._

Eleanor smiled. She had been worried, but now she realized that there had been nothing at all to worry about. She should have known that James and Lorraine would have no problem with her coming to stay with them. Her brother had always been kind to her, and despite them not seeing each other often in their adult years, they were close. It would be wonderful to see him again. Lorraine too. Eleanor, like James, had grown up with Lorraine, but when Lorraine left for England when she was only seven, Eleanor had not seen her again for years. She saw her once more at a party after she had gone to England herself, but that was all. Eleanor had been overjoyed to hear that James had married her a little over a year before.

"Well?" prompted Caroline Martin as she studied Eleanor from over the brim of her thick glasses. "What does it say?" Caroline was the matriarch of the Martin family- the family whom Eleanor had been living with during her stay in England- and she was far too old to care about whether it was proper or not to inquire about the contents of someone else's mail.

"It is from my brother," Eleanor replied, "He writes that he and his wife have no objection at all to me coming to stay with them."

Jane Martin, Caroline's granddaughter, a young woman of Eleanor's same age at twenty-four and her best friend, asked, "So you will be going then?"

Eleanor nodded. "I think I must," she replied sadly, "I do not wish to remain here any longer."

Jane nodded, her eyes downcast. "I do hate to see you leave after you have stayed with us for so long, but I understand. I will miss you greatly, Elle."

Eleanor smiled. "And I'll miss you, Jane." She looked at all the other faces at the table. There were Caroline and Jane, Lara- Jane's mother, Herbert- Jane's father, Lara's husband, and Caroline's son, and Robert, Michael, and Arthur- Lara and Herbert's three sons. These were the people who she had lived with since she was sixteen, people she now considered her own family. It would be sad to leave them, but she knew she would be much happier far away from England. Anger and sadness flared in her dark green eyes as she thought about what was driving her away from the only home that she had known for eight years. She quickly pushed the memories away and stood.

"I think I will go ready my things," she said to the Martin family, "I would like to leave as soon as I can find a ship that is making its way to Port Royal. The sooner I join James and Lorraine there, the better." Leaving her barely touched breakfast on the table, she headed for the stairs. She needed to be alone more than anything.

---------

Phew first chapter done! Sorry it was so short! Please review and tell me what you guys think. I love reviews! I promise I'll bring Jack in soon.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the lack of update! I've been tremendously busy!

I don't think I mentioned this in my last chapter, but DMC and AWE don't exist in this. And also, if anyone is interested in reading the Norrington/OC that this is sort of a sequel to, here is the link: Yes, that's some shameless self promotion right there lol.

Oh, and here's to **Flame Rising**: I'm sorry you don't like my story… even though it's kind of silly to place such a judgment on it after only one chapter. But whatever. It's sad that you have nothing better to do than be mean to other people who have done absolutely nothing to you. And by the way, cursing is all well and good I guess. I do it myself at times. But when every other word you use is profanity, well it just shows your lack of intelligence and vocabulary skills.

Please people, no flames. If you don't like my story or if you have some criticism, by all means tell me, but please don't be mean about it. I have enough respect for you not to be hateful and insulting, so please do the same for me. Many thanks to my reviewers who have been kind and helpful : ) .

Chapter Two

Eleanor sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her suitcases. She was all packed. Now, she was just waiting for the carriage that would take her to the docks to arrive. She wondered what it would be like in Port Royal. Yes, she had grown up there, but it seemed like it had been so long since she had actually lived there, and it was hard to remember what life there was like. Also, she worried about Lorraine. She hadn't seen her in years. She knew that she must be a good, kind woman for James to have married her, but what if she didn't like her? Lorraine was the first woman in her brother's life now, and Eleanor worried that she would disapprove of her. She wanted her sister-in-law to like her.

"You're being silly," she berated herself, "James wrote about how much she wanted to see you. You are worrying over nothing at all. Of course the two of you will get along."

"Talking to yourself, Elle?" Jane said playfully as she entered the room, "Your brother might reconsider taking you into his home if he learns that you are a loon."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, but she could not suppress a small giggle. "I believe I've caught you talking to yourself more than once before, Miss Martin," she replied, still laughing softly, "And I'm sure you do not have the right to be calling _anyone _a loon. I think…." But Eleanor couldn't tell Jane what she thought, for just then a white feather pillow came sailing through the air and smacked her in the face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed to Jane who was now doubled over laughing. Eleanor picked up a pillow of her own and sent it flying towards the culprit. She didn't miss her mark.

Both of the women collapsed onto the bed, giggling. Eleanor was overcome with the sadness of not being able to see her best friend again for a long while. "You will write to me, won't you, Jane?" she asked solemnly.

Jane offered her a sad smile. "Of course, I'll write," she replied, "How could you imagine I would do differently?"

Eleanor smiled back. "I didn't really. I just wanted to make sure." She sighed, once again contemplating the change she was about to make.

"You can still change your mind, you know," Jane said, breaking the silence that had descended upon them momentarily, "You don't have to leave."

Eleanor sighed again. "You know I have to, Jane. And you know why."

Jane sighed too. "Yes, I suppose I do." She paused and took Eleanor's hand comfortingly. "But you know I believe you, right?"

"Yes, I know," she replied with a small smile. But then her mood suddenly darkened again. "But you're the only one. Did you see the look of relief on your father's face when I announced that I would be going? And your mother hid it better, but I knew she was happy about it also."

Jane shrugged. "Grandmother believes you."

Eleanor allowed herself a small smile. "Your grandmother is a smart woman," she said, "At least you two can see the truth of things, but I didn't really expect many people to believe my side of the whole ordeal. I had just hoped…." She trailed off sadly. Shaking her head, she continued, "Edmund Taylor is an influential man. All of society seems to love him." She scoffed. "They were sure to take his word over mine."

Edmund Taylor was the man that for a long while everyone had thought she would marry. She had never been in love with him, but he was a wealthy man who lived comfortably, and she had thought he was kind. God, was she ever wrong. Things had been going well for a while. She was relatively happy, thinking that her future was stable and secured. Then at a dinner party two weeks ago, she and Edmund were walking in the garden, talking idly. She hadn't thought anything was out of the ordinary. It was just any other normal evening. She smiled and tried to seem interested when everything that he said seemed dull and plain to her. How could she complain? She was an unmarried woman well past marriageable age. A spinster! She would take whatever husband she could get even if he was about as interesting as a rock.

Then he had invited her to sit down with him on a bench. She did, and they continued their talk, but she noted that his mind seemed to be somewhere else. There was an awkward pause in their conversation, and after a few moments, her dark green eyes sought out his. There was a look in his hazel eyes that she couldn't really name. "What is it?" she had asked, "Why…?" But she hadn't been able to get out anymore than that.

His lips had crushed down on hers as he pulled her body tightly against his. She was taken by surprise, but she recovered quickly enough to try and fight him off. Unfortunately although she was not a very helpless or weak woman, he was far stronger than her. Fighting him in the end proved to be useless.

There in the garden, with no one else around, he forced her to the ground and robbed her of her innocence. His mouth on hers muffled her screams of protest and pain, and he was able to keep her flailing arms and legs at bay with his own body. When he had finished his business, he stood and righted his clothes. She sobbed in the dirt.

"Get up," he had told her, voice devoid of emotion, "There is no reason to cry about this. We are practically betrothed. It would have happened sooner or later."

She gained enough control over herself to pull her skirts down so that she was once again properly covered. Then she stood from the dirt. "You still expect me to marry you after this?!" she demanded, still crying. She slapped him hard across the face. "Never! I would never marry you now." She had turned and ran out of the garden's back exit and headed back towards the Martin family's home even though the party was not yet over.

No more than a few days after the incident, rumors began to circulate. The story was the Eleanor had thrown herself at Edmund while they were in the garden at the party, and that now they were not getting married because he did not want a wanton woman to be his wife. Eleanor was enraged. She then tried to tell her story. The truth. But by then it was too late. Almost everyone had already been convinced of Edmund's story. Her reputation was ruined.

"Elle," Jane murmured, calling Eleanor back from the painful memory. Jane put her arm around her waist. "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

It was only then that she realized that tears had began to stream down her cheeks. She quickly dashed them away. "Yes, I'm sure you're right," she said quickly, "Things will be different in Port Royal. James will take care of me. I'll be happy there."

Jane nodded and placed a sisterly kiss on her forehead. "I will miss you."

"You will _have _to come visit me," Eleanor said, "Letters will not be enough."

"Of course," Jane replied with a smile, "We will arrange something as soon as you get settled in."

Before either of the young women had a chance to say anything more, there was a knock on the door. Mary, a young maid in the Martin household, poked her head in. "Miss Norrington, your carriage has arrived to take you to the docks."

Eleanor bade the Martins farewell tearfully. As she ascended into the carriage, she knew her life was about to change. But she did not know just how much.

---------

Sorry it was rather short. I hope for the next one to be longer. I also apologize for any typos. It is rather late here. Remember to review! I'll give you a cookie: )


End file.
